For my Secret Love on Valentine's Day…
by anoldfan
Summary: Very short one-off story that if felt by you, could be developed into a fuller story. Naruto, for the first time in the known history of Konoha, has made chocolate for a girl... but who is the lucky lady? If you would like to know now, just look below.


For my Secret Love on Valentine's Day…

Just a small one-off story (very short) written in dedication of a sadly too easily neglected character… I hope you like it. If it is liked, I would later on like to make it into a longer story. Your views and opinions would be appreciated so please let me know what you think.

With much thanks, anoldfan xxx

* * *

"Well…" Sakura said, stamping her foot deep into the ground in the centre of Konoha and nearly causing an earthquake. "If those chocolates are not for me, who are they for."

Naruto smirked, so happy that he got over his crush for Sakura after the war. Why hadn't he realised what a bully she was to him? Yeah, she smart, beautiful and brave … but what a bad attitude! He felt sorry for Sasuke who was going out with her. Even now, she expected Naruto to only be able to like her and no-one else.

"They are for the girl who can understand the label." He replied cooly, walking away from her as he made his way towards Konoha Library.

"They are for the Hyuga, aren't they?" She yelled angrily at him. Hinata had returned to Konoha this Valentine's Day to surprise her father and wondered if she had a secret agenda additionally planned for today.

"No," He replied, carrying on walking to his destination. "She's happily married to my friend Gaara. I'm not a home wrecker or disloyal friend."

Sakura was now completely without a clue as to who he had picked to make chocolate with. 'Was it Ino? No, she was with Sai and Ten Ten was engaged to Neji. Who did that leave?' She honestly now had no idea and decided she better return home to finish the chocolates that she had made and now ice for Sasuke – Naruto's closest rival and friend.

At last, Naruto reached the library. It was a beautiful building and it was here he knew she had been hiding herself. She had done so ever since Shikamaru moved to Suna with Temari and how despite her pain, she tried to be happy for them.

He saw her sitting in front of a large selection of books in the Romance section at a desk with big book open in front of hers … one of The Pervy Sage's limited edition copies of 'Icha Icha Make-out Paradise'. Was this a sign from his Master? He smirked as he quietly approached her from behind and placed the beautifully decorated box in orange in the space between her book and her.

She looked upwards to see the person had quickly disappeared. She turned around but she was too late… he had gone. Putting the book down, she turned to the box and adjusted the glasses on her nose. On the top of the box, was a white label with labels on it. The new head of the Decipher Unit quickly translated it in her head, gasping in amazement and a small ear of joy running down her left cheek:

For Shiho,

The most beautiful woman I have ever known both inside and out,

Please accept my chocolates and my feelings.

Your Naruto xxx

She carefully opened the box and a pretty chocolate bowl which had chocolate made in the shape of noodles … only Naruto would make for his choice of girlfriend ramen-inspired chocolate! Shiho shed another tear as she smiled at the thoughtfulness of her secret admirer. For such a long time she felt no-one had really noticed her… but at last, she was noticed…

Shiho was unsure of she liked Naruto in that way. She had always been attracted to intelligent people. That was the reason she had such a crush on the genius Shikamaru and gave up hope of finding love when he left Konoha.

Could this mean there was hope? Even for her? She brushed the tears away as she took out a handkerchief from her white coat pocket and dabbed her face with it gently. Naruto had given her the greatest gift of all and she looked with star-filled eyes as she looked at the chocolate ramen in front of her and smiled happily.

* * *

I would love to see some stories that feature Shiho... If you write any or know of any, I'd love to read them! Please let me know! ^_^


End file.
